Early Morning Musings
by live2rite
Summary: Sam's thinking about how Jacks gonna react when he wakes up, a little fluffy thought process of Sams, please read and review


A/N ok so I was in my first exam this morning and after I had finished the questions, this little one shot came into my head and just wouldn't go anywhere despite the fact that I'm trying to revise for my next exam on Thursday, so my muses and I came to an agreement that I would write this and then they would leave me alone for the next two weeks so I could revise. I personally thought this was a great arrangement. It does mean that my "I can't believe this" story will have to suffer for the time being but trust me, the next chapter has a few surprises in store!

This story is obviously a Jack/Sam pairing, it should really be set at the end of the eighth season however Janet is alive as I love writing Janet in my stories and I mention Grace from the season seven episode "Grace".

Anywho on with this story. As always I don't own anything accept the actually plot (as much as I would like to own the rights to SG1 but never mind).

Early Morning Musings.

Sam awoke suddenly. Something was different. She realised that there was a heavy arm draped over her waist and warm, long body pressed up against her back.

Jack.

She smiled sleepily to herself and snuggled further into his embrace and even though he was still fast asleep he subconsciously squeezed her closer using his arm. Sam allowed the memories from the previous night to come pouring back into her mind and couldn't help but sigh contentedly at the several times that Jack seemed willing to make love to her, and he called himself an old man! She grinned at the thought.

They hadn't meant for this to happen, of course. It had been another team night and the guys had all come over to her place as it was her turn to play host. She remembered that Daniel had got drunk (AGAIN) in front of them all and the poor guy had confessed his feelings towards Janet during their lively game of truth or dare. She just knew that Jack would be teasing him for weeks about that. She and Jack had not drunk that much as they were both wary of becoming drunk when they were around each other ever since the Za'tarc incident in case they overstepped the boundaries that they had placed ever since that day. As Teal'c had driven the very intoxicated Daniel back to his apartment and then back to the base, Jack and Sam had been left alone. They hadn't jumped each over like hormonal teenagers but as Jack had leant in to kiss Sam on the cheek to leave … well one thing led to another and here they were. The issue of the regs came up only once and that (for want of a better word) discussion, went like this:

"Sam, what about the regs?" Jack had asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck softly.

"Screw them" she had responded and pulled his lips up to meet hers again in another breathtaking kiss.

She had meant what she had said too. She didn't care anymore about the regulations that kept them apart. She risked her life and the life of the man that slept next to her everyday in her job and she knew that she loved him then, she knew that they would be able to keep it professional at the SGC and no one would know the difference in their behaviour as they had always acted slightly flirty around each other. She hoped that last night wasn't a one night thing and that Jack felt the same about her as she did about him.

As she began to think more and more about having a future with Jack, the little blonde girl who her subconscious had created as a guide popped into her head. It was funny, that little girl, Grace, looked exactly like she had always imagined hers and Jacks children would look like. If they decided to keeps this on a need to know basis they would not be able to have kids. That thought hurt a little but then she saw the big picture, hopefully by the time that she wanted to actually have kids she would be ready to retire from the Air force and work as a civilian. Then she would be able to raise the …. Whoa. Sam stopped that train of thought quickly, after all they had only spent one night together and she wasn't sure yet if Jack thought that this was one huge mistake or not. Sam thought that it was just like her have her mind race at a mile a minute well before they had actually sorted anything out.

Jack stirred behind her and softly started kissing her neck.

"Morning Sam"

"Uhhmm that's a good way to wake up in the morning"

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday" he continued kissing her neck.

"Jack you don't regret this, do ya?"

"No Sam, I never could, this was just inevitable, and now its happened I don't think I could go back to how we were before, I think its time we had a talk with the President"

"Later Jack, later" with that she silenced him with a kiss. They were about to get hot and heavy when suddenly Jack cell started to ring. He groaned into the pillow as Sam giggled into his shoulder.

"What did we say about giggling Carter?" he asked as he searched for his phone. When he found it he wrenched it open and barked into it. "O'Neill!"

Sam started kissing his shoulder as he was on the phone talking to Walter. "No Walter I haven't seen Carter, what? No I'm on leave for two days, if you do see Carter remind her that as SG1 is on leave I expect her to not be on the base" he suddenly got very distracted by Sam's kisses, "I got to go Walter, only call me if the Gou'ald attack, and consider that an order!" He threw his phone back in the general direction of his clothes and pinned Sam to the bed.

"That was very distracting Colonel"

"Sorry Sir, I hope I won't get disciplined for it" she asked very seductively. Jack's eyes simply glazed over with desire and he started showing Sam exactly what he thought about that idea.

The end

A/N yeah I know a lot of this isn't exactly originally but it is my idea of how this would play out. Anyways please review


End file.
